hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sherry Blendy
Welcome Sherry Blendy Re: Hello! Hi! You can just call me Cher. Nice to meet you too Sherry Blendy! :D Thank you so much for reading my story. I can't believe that people actually visit my profile. LOLOLOL That bit was a real surprise. Anyways, I really would like to thank you soooooo much for reading my fanfic. It means a lot to me. Really. I'm also so happy to know that you thought it was great. I hope you'll be keeping up with it until the end, even through all the ups and downs of that fanfic. :D By the way, you could always write your own fanfic. Just try it. It'll be fun. Of course, you got to let me read it. ;) I hope we can be friends. :L Oh yeah, you could also comment and nitpick on my story through the reviews box that always comes after every chapter. I kind of feel embarrassed to see fellow editors commenting about my story here, so yeah. I'm not really bothered by the long comment, seeing as this message has gone too long also. LOLOLOL I'm just really happy. Thank you so much. dsajdas Oh yeah, WELCOME TO HUNTERPEDIA! :D - Hahaharuhi! (talk) : Now I really can't believe that someone would actually spend time reading what I write on my profile. LOLOLOL Hey, maybe you're actually good at writing stories and you just don't know it yet. :) Don't be so hard on yourself. Confidence :D Oh yeah, thank you for reviewing my story. I am very greatful. orz Also, do you read other stories on FanFiction.net as well? - Hahaharuhi! (talk) ::: Hi. I'll be looking forward to the day you'll post your story :) By the way, I'd like to recommend reading "The Lost Night" by Lyra Klaude to you. It's awesome! And if you like fluff, read "A Muted Truth is a Lie" by Cookie Krisp. Both of them are posted on FF.Net. Just so you know, the ones I recommended are waaaay better than mine so I won't be surprised if you stopped reading my story. Anyway, happy reading! :D - Hahaharuhi! (talk) ::::: Hello Sherry. :) Yes it has been a while. And thank you so much! I really need help in writing summaries for them. I'm glad you're willing to lend a hand. :D And no problem. That's all I can do after all. I can't write summaries very well because I'm biased so all I can contribute is correcting grammar. T_T By the way, I updated! Okay, I'm gonna scurry off now. See you around! And again, thank you. orz Hahaharuhi! (talk) RE: Help Hey, sorry for the slow response -- I'm currently having computer trouble and don't have access to my normal pc. Greed Island = グリードアイランド = Gurīdo Airando The Testing Gate has an official name, but I don't recall it off the top of my head, so I'll have to find it once I get access back to my computer. The GI field is just an unofficial name made to describe that location -- there's not really a name for it in Japanese. Also, about Hotel Beitacle: I'm not sure if it's appeared in the 2011 series yet. I know they've been at some hotel so far, but I don't think it's the Heitacle. I'll double check later though. XScar (talk) 02:25, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Music Hunter Page Thanks for telling me. I never knew the page existed until you told me. I'm going to delete the page for now, since there are no other pages regarding the other types of Hunters. - Darkchylde 12:09, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday!! Thank yuo so much for the greeting Sherry! Your wishes for me made me so overwhelmed with happiness that I think I'm about to cry.. ;-; Anyway, sorry for my late reply to your message. And yeah it is my birthday! Thank you! I mean it. It feels so nice to have a friend in a wiki because I have bad experiences in other ones. And I just can't thank you enough for being one! Now I'm feeling very indebt to you. So, I'll be patiently waiting for your birthday to repay you. And did you know 21 is my favorite number? Thank you again. Thank you~ - Hahaharuhi! (talk) :D Greetings! Dearest Sherry Blendy, Hey girl! I don't know if you even celebrate Christmas but I'll greet you anyway. Haha. I'm sorry also if I'm late in wishing you a Merry Christmas. So uh, Merry Christmas! :) I hope you enjoyed the day to the fullest! If only I had the money, I would rush to your country now and give you a tangible gift myself. But I don't so I could only send you my wishes. orz So, may your Christmas be filled with love and laughter, and friends and family to share it with. May many blessing arrive at your door and may everything you wish for be reachable with your own hands. I may not be Santa to give you what you want but I am a friend that can help you achieve those things. Again, Merry Christmas. I hope your New Year is also as fun as ever! And also, thanks for everything! I was truly grateful when you greeted me on my birthday and I feel really bad for not greeting you on yours so, here goes nothing: Belated Happy Birthday! You're already a year older, huh? I hope everything's doing great there! And may you overcome everything that hinders your way. Seriously, if only I have the money... Y^Y Great job on the helping the wikia improve! You say you suck at summaries but you don't. You're really great! Amazing, even. :DD Oh yeah, as a sorry gift and birthday present AND also a Christmas present, I want to draw something for you. :) Although it will take a while, expect that it will be Killua. Forgive me if it sucks. I'll send you the link maybe on New Year. I hope you'll like it! This letter turned out to be an incoherent rant so I'll stop now. Anyway, Belated Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday! orz P.S: I'm sorry for not greeting you on your birthday. I was busy on that day since it was the allegedly date when the world will end and that's also when our class Christmas party was held. Sorry, really. orz P.S.S: 21 is my favorite number because my parents gave me a super special bracelet with the number 21 on it. :) Signed, Cher :D Let's Talk Hey, Sherry. I figured I'd just leave a message saying you should read the manga. Killua's awesomness is raised higher in the manga. Also, he was kind of defeated by Illumi in the final phase of the Hunter Exam. Speaking of the Hunter Exam, in the Trick Tower, Killua ripped Johness' heart right out and crushed it in his hand! And, during the Chimera Ant arc, he tore one of the Ants' heads clean off-with it still being alive, I might add-AND CRUSHED IT IN HIS FREAKING HAND! JUST ONE HAND DECAPITATED AND CRUSHED A HUMAN-LIKE HEAD!!!! Both of these events happened in the manga (the first one happened in the 1999 anime, as well), so you can see why I say Killua's awesomeness is raised in the manga. Needless to say, Killua is my favorite character, too. However, I would not say he is awesome. I would say he is pure awesomesauce! If awesomesauce was incarnated into a human, that would be Killua. Also, I just think that he and Gon make the perfect couple, don't you? I mean 'perfect' as in 'perfect'. Like, the literal sense of the word. Lastly, I just wanna say I'm glad you like "Killua's World". I think you should check out my other stories, as well. Go to my User page because I have all the stories I have written on there (linked, of course). And make sure you leave a review on them. I love hearing what people think about my stories. ~Jay^^ (talk) 03:00, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: Let's Talk You can call me Jay, if it's easier. I don't really mind what you call me by. Also, yes, I did read your profile. I figured I might as well, seeing as how I had nothing better to do. I got a good laugh out of it. I mean that in a good way. I do highly recommend reading the manga, even though it can be a bit hard to follow at times (especially with the artwork, though most of the time, it's good). I, too, was disappointed when Killua didn't crush Johness' heart, but putting it back in his hand after he had died was just pure (mind my language) dickish. Such a dick move to pull off. But that's why we love him, right? Yeah. Everybody has opinions. But they don't really matter. The only opinions that matter are my own. Just because I am that big headed. LOL! But seriously, if you have trouble imagining them as a "real couple", then that's fine. Though, I have to say that "The Fountain Redux" takes them to that level. It doesn't happen for a few chapters, but when it does happen, it stays. There's no explicit stuff in it (it's rated "T"), just kissing. You don't have to read ALL of my stories, either, if you don't know the source. The only one I can recommend that you don't need any previous knowledge is "Beneath the Surface", but I haven't worked on that for a long time and there aren't many chapters. I should get back to work on my other stories (aside from the Redux and Killua's World) but I don't know when I'm going to. ~Jay^^ (talk) 05:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC) You're too self-conscious, Sherry. You need to learn that you ar eamong friends here and friends laugh at other friends. Just look at Gon and Killua! They laugh at each other- wait, no, they laugh with each other. Huh. Anyway, my point is there is no need to feel embarrassed. I am easily amused so you have no need to worry. I say leave your profile as was (or is) because you shouldn't care what other people think. Also, I read your review and I should just like to clarify that "Killua's World" is an Alternate Universe story. So, this Killua isn't the one we know and love from the show/manga. This Killua is different. I'll also try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I'm gonna try and alternate between the Redux and Killua's each chapter, as well. It didn't work out so well last time I tried it but maybe this time will be different. Hopefully the Redux doesn't pull me in and force me to write more and more and more. ~Jay^^ (talk) 16:59, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I'll have to read that little note. Mweheheheheh. I agree. He's still Killua. And, as Gon would most likely say (if he hasn't already, he might have, though, I'm not sure. It might have been a fanfiction or something) Killua is Killua. I don't really find it that weird that they kiss. They're close enough friends that, to me, it really doesn't seem weird. Also, YES! I have corrupted another one! Now I must make haste to corrupt more! And don't worry, I'm not going to have them go any farther than Gon's hand in Killua's pants. And it wasn't even too far in; just at the waist. The rest of the flirting will be much tamer. ~Jay^^ (talk) 03:54, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Do you expect me to say "sorry"? Well, I'm only gonna say "sor", because I'm only half-sorry. No, I'm not trying to corrupt everyone's minds. Just most of the HXH community. And I think I've corrupted more than just two, considering how many followers and favorites I have on the story. Plus all the people that have left reviews. ~Jay^^ (talk) 16:53, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for fixing that video I added. Sorry for making the page all gimped. :p Engoac (talk) 09:02, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: 1999 Episode Pages Thank you sooooo much for providing the summary! Don't worry, I'm going to provide the pictures. And thanks again. I felt a little overwhelmed when you asked me a favor to proofread the sumamries you've written. It's like you're putting a lot of your trust on my skills, even though I'm not that good at all. So, thanks a bunch! :) Also, no you're not annoying honestly. I don't find you over friendly and too talkative at all, and of course you're not bothering me. It's always nice to talk to people, especially if they're fun to talk to. ;D Sorry if I'm late in saying these things to you. orz - Hahaharuhi! (talk) P.S: I've already written a reply (saying thanks) for you days ago (maybe the day after you sent me the request). Turns out I wasn't able to send it. LOL. And thanks for the review :D Hi! :D Oh, so that's your tumblr. I was wondering why someone decided to follow me. Now I know! :D And yeah, I found this LiveJournal and a summary of the HxH movie. I'm in total fangirling mode right now! :DDDD Maybe YOU find ME annoying.. Sorry orz Read it in case you don't want to wait 6 months until the subs come out and if you love spoilers. :) By the way, the drawing I promised you is still in progress. I kept procrastinating :L And it's Christmas-themed too! Is that alright? - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Template i don't mind if you change the whole navbox design that i have put in every episode, since im not that much active as i was before....so please do what is necessary [[User:Aszach01|'Aszach01']] [[User talk:Aszach01|'Talk']] 14:02, January 29, 2013 (UTC) yeah it is pretty much the same, on the create page which is located at the home page you just type the title but first in order to make the page a template you need t0 first type (Template:) w/o the bars.....and then the title of your templates for example Template:HxH 2011 Heavens Arena arc navbox then create page and a blank page then paste whatever you copied and a lil editing (if youd like) and your good to go, although keep in mind also that if your making a navigation box you should always put navbox on your title just like the sample i gave you to avoid confusion [[User:Aszach01|'Aszach01']] [[User talk:Aszach01|'Talk']] 14:26, January 29, 2013 (UTC) The Gift! Hello Sherry! Long time no talk! I know you've not been around for a while. So, how are you doing lately? :D I guess real life has been preoccupying you, huh? And oh, there's something I wanna tell you. But since I don't know any other way to contact you (are you active on tumblr?), I'll just say this here instead: I FINALLY FINISHED MY GIFT FOR YOU! And it is Christmas themed, like I warned before. Sorry if it took so long; I kept procrastinating. orz AND BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN. Anyway, I hope you like it! :DD And by the way, the HxH Movie is going to be screened in my country on May 15 ;) Would ya like to come here? :D xD Talk to you soon~ - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Re: Greetings!! Hello Sherry! :D Yeah, it's been a really long time. Where have you been?? Gotta admit, I'm a little surprised to see that you sent me this message after all this time. lolol I know that feeling, when you just want to do nothing xD I feel that everyday, and always at moments when I'm about to do an assignment. :L I hope I can see you see you around more often :) A lot of the contributors here are doing what they can to improve the Wikia, huh? It has become more lively and complete. ^^ And thank youuuuuuu!! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ Yep, a lot of changes were made. I was actually hoping back then that you were the one going to be the admin because of your big contributions. :L (quality over quantity ^3^) Seriously, I'm hoping to see you becoming more active again. Oh yeah my last message. I kinda forgot to reply to your reply to that message because I was kinda speechless (IMSOSORRYORZ). And don't worry about not giving me anything! I'm more glad in knowing that my present made you happy! Anything for my friends :) And if you want anything else, just tell me xD The airing of the Phantom Rouge movie has passed, and now it's nearing the showing of the next movie. Togashi hasn't released any chapters. It's so annoying ashfdksdhfs some of the HxH fans I met on other sites are also infuriated lolol. My best bet on what he's doing is playing Dragon Quest. As always. sighh Sincerely, - Hahaharuhi! (talk) : lol But honestly, you really do write summaries quite well and in proper English. xD It's hard for me to make decisions too, so sometimes I'd ask a friend for advice~ Yo don't say that.. I'm not really better than you, girl. I actually believe you're better than me yep. Haha Yeah go contribute! Don't worry about others too much. I know you can write decent summaries ;) You can do it!!!!!!! : Yep nyahahahaha but it's just for people I'm comfortable talking with, like you yeahh :))) But I might give the drawing to you late again. xD Haha I'll be waiting lol : The English sub yep dasgjdj I can't find a clear copy of the movie online though, because the ones online have poor/bad quality ~_~ But, they're decent lol. It's already in anime streaming websites. But there's been news that he might come back KJHASDKSHFDKJSHKLSADjsd though I'm not sure if it's legit or not, so for now I need to calm down lol (I guess we won't be needing to go to his house if the manga will be resuming lolol) - Hahaharuhi! (talk) edit stats posting you edit stats for badge forums.